In the fuel systems for vehicles, a pump is provided to move fuel through the system from the fuel tank to the engine. Along that path, a fuel filter comprising a filter element contained in a housing is often provided to filter out contaminants and thereby remove the same from the fuel prior to the fuel reaching the engine. Periodically, these fuel filter elements need to be changed. During initial installation and during periodic filter changes, air can be trapped in the housing and fill part of the volume of the housing. The trapped air can decrease the performance of the filter and fuel flow. As such, it is desirable to remove the trapped air from the housing.
One known method for doing the same is by means of a vent passage that leads back to the fuel tank. A prior art example employing the same is U.S. Pat. No. 7,147,110 in which the venting is through the core of the filter element. However, this design has a very complex and difficult support core within the filter element and further requires a special one-piece grommet such that off the shelf grommets cannot be readily employed. Thus, improvements over the state of the art are desired.